


Interlude 2 - Everything is Possible

by stgjr



Series: "The Power of a Name" Series 3 - "Time Lord Penitent" [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiverse, multiple crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: Our narrator faces a Saturday Morning Cartoon Villain.  And meets a talking naked mole rat.  Yeah, these things happen when you're traveling across Creation.





	Interlude 2 - Everything is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on February 26th, 2015.

Why do I end up in situations like this?  
  
Seriously, I want to know. Okay, yes, I know it's usually my TARDIS taking me where "I need to go" or maybe I forgot to carry the two again...  
  
So I was standing in a rather large room surrounded by lots of nice and interesting technology that didn't quite fit a normal early 21st Century Earth. I directed my attention to a raised platform and the figures upon it. "So... let me see here. Over here we have a..." I shifted my eyes over to face what looked to be a fancy rocket and left my left hand, finger extended, in a limp gesture toward it. "...delivery system for a rather impressive piece of technology that will cause massive worldwide destruction if it initiates in atmosphere." I raised an eyebrow. "And I can't help but notice you have a couple of teenagers strapped to it." I sighed. "So, take over the world plot? That's usually how it is with you types." I narrowed my eyes. "What is your name anyway? I think I have it on the tip of my tongue. Doctor... Doctor Drago? Dracko?"  
  
" _Drakken!_ " The blue-tinted maniac in a darker blue lab coat bared his teeth in frustration. "It's Doctor _Drakken!_ Get it right, whoever you are!" A confused look crossed his face. "Wait, _who_ are you anyway?"  
  
I snapped my fingers. "Ah yes, Drakken. I don't think we've met." I smirked. "I'm the Doctor. Time Lord. From Gallifrey. And if my guess is right given the readings on those vortex stabilizers, that's a pan-dimensional vortex inducer being jury-rigged to create a wide-scale gravitational event that will cause worldwide power disruptions, tidal activity, and the occasional earthquake." I shook my head. "Or it'll swallow the entire solar system into a dimensional breach if the stabilizers fail. Or create a black hole the size of, oh... England."  
  
"Nevada," corrected one of the teenagers, a blond-haired one with a moderately high-pitched voice. His redheaded friend was busy tinkering with something on her wrist. I kept myself from grinning and giving it away.  
  
"Really? Nevada? That's a bit bigger than I thought..." I shook my head. The TARDIS could only create a black hole the size of Belgium with a catastrophic failure, but that was superior Time Lord safety features for you compared to primitive vortex generators. "Of course, that's academic, either way... that'd be bad. I'd ask why someone would bother building such a thing at this point in Earth's development but frankly...."  
  
Drakken raised a clenched fist. "Would you stop that babbling?!" he shouted in frustration. "I'm about to conquer the world!"  
  
"Or destroy it," I added in feigned _sotto voce_. I put my hand into my pocket. "Anyway, I suppose there's not much I can do to stop you from way down here. Why, I'd need an exotic energy manipulator and data interface device with remote capability to even hope of interfering with your plans."  
  
Of course, as I said that I was twirling the sonic screwdriver in my hand. And as I finished the line, I held it toward the rocket and did my thing. The purple tip did its thing too, lighting up and whirring. Ah, I love that sound.  
  
There was a tone from the raised platform. Drakken looked back. "Shego, what was that?" He turned back to me. "What did you do?!"  
  
I waggled the sonic screwdriver at him. "Oh, I used my sonic screwdriver. You'd call it an exotic energy manipulator and data interface device with remote capability."  
  
"No, _no!_ " he screamed, rushing over to a display. "You've burnt out the rocket drives! It'll take me hours to get this thing launched now!"  
  
"Presuming you _have_ hours."  
  
That earned me an angry growl. Drakken pointed at me and shouted, " _Shego!_ "  
  
Which is when the angry-looking green-tinted lady somersaulted off the raised platform with green plasma seething around her fists. I drew up my new sonic disruptor and activated Setting 42K to try and absorb the blow. But she was pretty strong and... okay, I was still working the kinks out of my new force-specific deflector settings, alright? Her kick literally knocked the sonic disruptor out of my hand from the reactive force. "Oh bu..." I couldn't get the whole word out before I had to duck to avoid a plasma-infused fist to the face.  
  
Unfortunately, she was pretty quick, even compared to Time Lord reflexes. I was in the middle of shifting my weight again to evade when her foot swept under my legs in a sweeping kick that took me off my feet. I hit the ground and rolled away, barely avoiding a blast of plasma energy from her hands. I spotted the sonic disruptor and went for it in a lunge. As my hand reached for it a green blast struck it and sent it flying further away. I hit the ground on my stomach.  
  
"Awww." Shego smirked. "Did I break your toy?" There was a feral grin on her face as she brought a hand up, nails sharpened like claws, and prepared to slash at me.  
  
She didn't get a chance to swipe downward. She flew over my head with a couple of feet planted into her back by a diving kick. The redhead who had previously been chained to Drakken's rocket did a mid-air somersault and landed on her feet beside me. "Who are you again?" she asked me.  
  
"The Doctor," I answered. Looking at her - long red hair, green eyes, long-sleeved crop top and cargo pants with utility belt, oh, right, I knew who this was, didn't I? - I got back to my feet. "You are... Kim Possible, correct?"  
  
She gave a nod and a self-assured smile. "That's me."  
  
"Why don't you ever stay out of my way?!" Shego lunged at us, green plasma lashing out. Kim rolled under the blast and caught her with a tackle. Shego rolled with the blow, kicked her off, and back-flipped to face her. What commenced was, well, just about every kung fu fight you might have seen before, kicks and punches being evaded or blocked with forearms.  
  
Confident that the young adventuress had matters well in hand, I turned my attention to my fallen sonic disruptor. I ran over and knelt down to pick it up. By the time I was doing so I heard a wild cry of "Aaaaahhhhh!" above me. Someone landed on my back and I got slammed to the floor. Right on top of the disruptor too. Ouch.  
  
"Bloody hell," I grumbled under my breath before I forced myself to stand, clearing the young man off my back. I secured the sonic disruptor to my belt before turning my attention to the boy. He looked up at me with brown eyes. Before I could ask him his name, a loud tone start wailing from overhead. I looked up and saw warning lights going off and looked to the rocket... where the vortex inducer was being activated. "Alright...." I blinked. "What was your name again? Don Droppable?"  
  
" _Ron Stoppable!_ " the young man protested in a voice shrill with aggravation. "Why doesn't anyone ever get that right?! It's Ron..."  
  
"....Stoppable, yes," I said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him with me toward the stairs leading to the upper platform. "No time for pleasantries, we've got to get that inducer offline before it..."  
  
"...creates a black hole the size of Nevada?"  
  
"Actually, we're getting beyond that now," I said, noting the results from the sonic screwdriver. "Drakken's tinkering with it is inducing a quantum flux state that's going to split through at least five dimensions of space-time."  
  
"And that's bad?"  
  
We got to the two-third mark platform and I looked back at him with a bit of irritation, but only a bit, I promise. "Yes. That's very bad. We're talking a multi-dimensional cataclysm that will destroy just about every Earth in this fifth-dimensional coordinate."  
  
Ron stared at me. "Okay, yeah, that sounds bad."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a clue what that means, do you?" We resumed our climb.  
  
"Yes I do!" he protested. "It means that there'll be a multi-dimensional thingie that will destroy the world."  
  
" _Every_ world," I corrected. "Every single Earth in this fifth-dimension cosmos, possibly."  
  
We got to the top platform, where Drakken was busy at his controls. "Drat, why won't this thing work? I..."  
  
"You _idiot_ ," I stated, charging to the console and pushing him out of the way. "What did you do?!"  
  
"Uh, nothing!" he protested. "I just..."  
  
"You had an auto-start sequence on the inducer," I sighed, facepalming. "With a hardware backup that I didn't catch that has locked the start sequence into an overload that can't be shut off. Of course. You _idiot_ , even if you'd launched it this setup would have spawned a black hole. I swear, you and your kind with this technology is like a toddler with a nuclear firecracker..."  
  
Drakken crossed his arms. "You don't have to be so mean about it, you know."  
  
"I... whatever." I looked to Ron. "Ron, I need you keeping an eye on the power signature."  
  
"Um, okay." He looked over the screens with a lost look in his eyes. "Uh... what is..."  
  
I stabbed my finger at one display. "Look at the pretty colors. They are yellow. If they turn orange, scream. If they turn red, scream louder. If they turn magenta scream like you're... um... scream like you're in your worst nightmare."  
  
"Being chased by a stampede of monkeys," Ron suggested.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Granted, I had my own bad memories with primates, but that was with apes. "Yes... that. And if it turns purple, well, keep screaming but it probably means we all end up being disassembled at a molecular level by an out of control dimensional tear." I took out the sonic screwdriver and looked over to the rocket. The pathway that once led to it was retracted and hitting the key to re-extend it didn't work. I gave myself room for a running leap and after the usual ritual of a sigh at my predicament and a breath to steel the nerves, I ran forward and leapt. My feet just managed to hit the other end. I almost toppled backward but held myself on the walkway rail to stop. I continued on to the rocket and used the sonic screwdriver on the panel facing me.  
  
"Orange!" Ron screamed. "We have orange!"  
  
"Of course we do," I muttered as I finished the last bolt on the panel. Once the screwdriver wiggled it loose I pulled the panel out and began reaching in with the sonic. There was a mess of wires and electronics around an innocent-looking cylinder of orange color that was, in fact, proof that Humans can be utterly daft about the things they do with science. "Pan-dimensional vortex inducers. Why is it you lot keep building things that can blow you up in new and interesting ways?" I started working on the power connections to try and prevent the overload. When I reached for the inducer to remove it, a field of energy sizzled my fingertips. "Agh! Youch! Where is that... oh. Energetic flux field. Drakken you brilliant idiot, why an energetic flux field?"  
  
" _Red! We have red!_ "  
  
"Thank you very kindly, Ronald," I muttered while glancing around at the innards of the rocket. I looked around and found the field generator. All I had to do was get my sonic screwdriver to make direct contact for it to overwhelm the generator's capacitor and short-circuit the entire thing.  
  
I stretched and reached and reached... but.... blast it? Out of reach! It was too far in! I needed to wedge in more! I tried to do so but the space wasn't large enough. And even as I did I felt the energy in the inducer build.  
  
" _It's turning purple! That's bad, right?_ "  
  
"What kind of purple?!" I shouted. "Is it magenta?!"  
  
"It's red purple! _Red purple!_ "  
  
"Then it's magenta. And it's very bad and I _can't reach this bloody thing!_ "  
  
No. No, I refused to believe I was going to die here, the victim of some idiot mad scientist's overblown plot of world domination with science far over his head. I had survived too much to suffer that fate, dammit. I....  
  
There was a clang of sorts outside on the rocket surface. I felt _something_ scurry up my leg and start to come up my back.  
  
"Rufus! Get to it buddy!"  
  
"Who is Ru..." A shape wiggled in around my arm. Pinkish colored, four-legged, buck-teeth.... I raised an eyebrow. " _Heterocephalus glaber?_ Really? A _naked mole rat_? That's your solution?"  
  
The thing muttered "Hey!" in protest.  
  
I blinked. An intelligent naked mole rat?  
  
Oh well, I've worked with intelligent animals before. Just a difference in size from Mouse. "Alright, take the sonic screwdriver and push it against that piece over there. Got it?"  
  
The mole rat - Rufus I presumed - nodded enthusiastically and followed my arm up to the screwdriver. He took it in his arms, holding it like one might hold a tree trunk, and with a grunt the creature pushed it up toward the flux generator.  
  
" _It's really purple now! Really really purple!_ "  
  
I could already feel the energy. We had less than a minute. Seconds, perhaps.  
  
My sonic whirred and there was an explosion of sparks that caused Rufus to drop the screwdriver. The purple light at the end of the screwdriver went out.  
  
So did the flux generator.  
  
With the flux field gone I could grab the inducer. Which I did. It was hot to the touch, almost scalding, and I let out a grunt of effort as I pulled for all I was worth. I could feel the energy surging and...  
  
The inducer popped out. I was pulling back so hard I fell backward out of the rocket panel and nearly fell off the rocket. I had only one hand to hold myself up with since the other was holding the inducer. Ron's little friend scampered up and grabbed my cuff, trying to pull me up, or to help at least. I made the effort as well...  
  
And then the groove my hand was fitted into gave way. I let out a yell and started to fall. The ground raced up toward me and I was about to hit the hard steel floor head-first.  
  
A grapple shot below me. I used my hand to grab the rope. It was hard on my hand, but it did catch me and allow me to slide down to a safer, if still rattling, landing on the ground. I rolled to a stop on my back and let out a groan. One hand was scalded by the inducer, the other was cut up by the rope.  
  
Kim stood over me, her grapple gun in her hand. "Hey," she said. "Nice work, Doctor."  
  
"My thanks," I answered.  
  
A confident smile was her reply. "No big."  
  
The ground rocked beneath us. I looked over to see explosions ripping out of the disabled rocket. The power systems that had been charging the pan-dimensional vortex inducer had begun overloading. A loud scream came from above with Ron rushing down the stairs, Rufus in his left pocket with my sonic screwdriver visible beside him. An explosion from underneath the stairs tore them out from the wall. Ron went flying, screaming all the way.  
  
Kim went for her grapple gun, but it needed to be reloaded. I got the sonic disruptor out in time to generate a deflector shield that acted as a mid-air platform to break his fall. "Woh! _Wohhhh!_ " He started teetering off of it. Thankfully I got him low enough that his belly flop onto the floor only knocked the wind out of him. "I hate it when that happens," he groaned.  
  
"Yeeeaaaahhhh..." came a similar protest from his pocket.  
  
"Farewell, Kim Possible!" We looked up. An interesting, saucer-like flying craft was heading up through the launch port for the rocket. Drakken was standing in his seat and Shego was at the controls. "You're not getting out of here before my lair gets blown sky high! _Hahahahahahaha!_ " His presumably-trademarked evil laugh echoed above.  
  
She started looking around for an option. "KP, what're we going to do?", Ron cried out.  
  
"Alright everyone, stand together," I called out, fishing my TARDIS remote from my pocket.  
  
"Hey, what is..."  
  
Before she could finish the sentence, the TARDIS control room materialized around us. I went to the controls and triggered the three-dimensional flight control to lift us out of the lair before it, well,, exploded. The TARDIS shook a little from kinetic force, but her protective screens absorbed the worst of it.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute... How did we end up in here?" Ron started sitting up. "What is this...?"  
  
"My time ship," I answered. "Now.... Ms. Possible, do attach one end of your grapple gun to the rail over here, would you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." I smirked. "...we're going to net your arch-foes for you."  
  
"So this is, like, a ship?"  
  
"You could say that.... Just attach to the rail and open the door, I'll have a shot for you."  
  
I was not surprised when the young lady got it on the first try. "Wait... what kind of ship is this?", Kim asked, looking around at the opening.  
  
"Seriously, a flying box?!" I heard Shego shout with incredulity.  
  
"TARDIS to you, young lady!" I shouted back. "Now I suggest you surrender or I will be forced to take measures to secure your compliance."  
  
"Uh..." Ron pointed out the door. "She's firing the afterburners."  
  
"Ah. She wants it that way. Very well. Stay inside, otherwise you're going to get as sick as they are..." I reached for the controls and began a series of sharp maneuvers, dragging the flying car along with the TARDIS.  
  
It didn't take them long to throw in the towel.  
  
  
  
  
After dropping the nauseated villains off at a federal prison, I gave Kim and Ron a ride home. Ron had his hand on the sensor for the telepathic circuit so his mind provided our coordinates. "Really, Ron? This is home?" Kim's voice had a skeptical tone to it. "Bueno Nacho?"  
  
"Hey, saving the world makes me hungry." Ron stepped out of the TARDIS and looked back. He raised his hand and pointed his finger. "Hey. how does that work?"  
  
"How does what..." Kim stepped back and followed his pointing finger. "Oh, that." Her brow furrowed. "'Police Call Box.'"  
  
"How can it be so big on the inside and so small out here?", Ron asked.  
  
"Pocket dimension," I answered. "Courtesy of a dimensionally transcendental field." I walked up to them and turned back to the TARDIS. "I enjoy the look. Authentic English police call box."  
  
"Well, i guess it's not bad." Kim offered me a hand. "Thanks for the help, Doctor."  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Possible.  Not hard to give a ride back home."  
  
"Say, didn't you say time ship?" Ron's finger kept waggling, as if he was giving a visual cue to his thoughts. "Does that mean you can, like, go anywhere in time and do stuff?"  
  
"Go anywhere in time, yes." I shook my head. "Do stuff, no. Fixed Points in Time, can't interfere with everything. In a lot of cases I just observe historical events."  
  
"Wow, that sounds like it would be really interesting," Kim said.  
  
"Could you take us to one?" Ron asked.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Well, sure. I prefer to stay away from battles, though."  
  
"Oh, that's fine," Ron answered. "So this means you can take me to see the grand opening of the first Bueno Nacho?" Ron put his hands together and his voice picked up in excitement. "I mean, it's one of the most important historical events _ever_."  
  
Kim crossed her arms and leveled a look at her partner. "Ron, really? All of history and _that's_ what you'd want to see?"  
  
"It's _Bueno Nacho's first grand opening!_ " Ron exclaimed. "That's like the coolest thing ever!"  
  
"They wouldn't have Nacos," Kim remarked.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"What's a Naco?", I asked. "Wait, don't tell me, it's some hor...."  
  
"It's just the greatest thing ever in Mexican cuisine, Doctor... Doctor... who again?"  
  
"Just the Doctor," I replied simply.  
  
"Oh _riiight_. Well, Doc, it's just the greatest thing ever! It's a nacho and a..."  
  
"...taco, I imagine. A taco filled with nachos." I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. I had finally found a case of fast food franchise devotion greater than Harry Dresden's love for Burger King.  
  
"That it is! Booyah!"  
  
"Well, I won't keep you from your nacos." I stepped back into the TARDIS.  
  
"You live in this ship alone?" I heard Kim ask.  
  
I looked back. "Not always," I answered. "I'm... between Companions at the moment. It happens."  
  
"You look lonely, though."  
  
Truthfully I wasn't as lonely as I'd been after losing Jan and Cami. And certainly not in the state I was after Katherine's death. But... well, yes, I was feeling lonely. I had yet to find a Companion after Korra and Asami returned home and Schala turned me down. Exploring the Multiverse doesn't have the same zing when you're alone, honestly. "It's part of being the only member of my species out here, Miss Possible," I answered. "I can't do much about it."  
  
"Please, you can call me Kim," she said. "Are you sure you don't want to..." She was interrupted by a beeping sound from her cargo pants. She pulled out a blue device. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"  
  
" _I don't know how you got back to Middleton so fast, but we've got extra trouble_ ," I heard a young man say over the communicator. " _Professor Dementor just broke into a lab in Switzerland that was building a portable particle accelerator. And Monkey Fist stole an idol from the London Museum..._ "  
  
"Oh, come on! Two villains at once?!" Ron shook his fist. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Nuh uh!" his mole rat agreed.  
  
"And I'm hungry!"  
  
Kim put a hand to her forehead. "Can you arrange rides? If we hurry, maybe we can stop Dementor and then get over to Monkey Fist..."  
  
As they spoke I remained quiet. I shook my head. 'Professor Dementor' was bad enough, but I'd dealt with some of the black capes of a couple other universes like this so it wasn't too insane for me. But a villain called 'Monkey Fist'? Seriously? _Seriously?_ This world was completely... totally....  
  
....well, okay, it was very fun. And I was sort of bored. And lonely. And something about seeing Kim and Ron working together made my lack of a Companion all the more acute. For all of the wide gap in their competences, they made an incredible team.  
  
"Oh, what's the harm," I muttered under my breath. "Miss Poss.... Kim, don't worry about those rides," I said aloud.  
  
They looked at me. "What?" Kim asked.  
  
I smiled and went to my TARDIS controls before looking back. "Remember, Time Lord, TARDIS, quick travel across six dimensions. And I do so love the look on those villainous faces when their schemes get thwarted. It's rather fun."  
  
"Oh." Kim smiled and looked back at her communicator. "Don't worry about the rides, Wade, we've already got one."  
  
" _Wait, what? With who?_ "  
  
"Tall guy, English accent, calls himself the Doctor, has a box that's bigger on the inside and can go anywhere in time and space," Ron answered.  
  
".... _Kim, is Ron all right..?_ "  
  
"Actually, he is." The duo stepped back into the TARDIS. "Give me details, Wade, we're on our way."  
  
I overheard the coordinates and put them into the TARDIS controls. "Tally ho," I called out before pulling the lever.  
  
"Booyah!" Ron and Rufus added.  
  
And off we went. It was a rather fun adventure, I have to admit. And... okay, okay, the Naco isn't _that_ bad. Still higher on the gastrointestinal menace scale than Harry's favored Whopper, though.  
  
Of course, seeing Ron's reaction to the army of phantom monkey warriors that Monkey Fist's idol summoned was worth the indigestion.

**Author's Note:**

> This had been intended to be the "opening"/pre-title sequence of Episode 25, since it would play into the fact that our narrator is alone again and has no Companion. But it grew too long to work as that, and it wouldn't work as well with being a post-Ep 25 short, so I made it a second interlude.
> 
> Also, at this point I had for the first time watched the series, although I recalled the commercials for it when it was coming out and so roughly knew some things about it, and thought a visit would be fun.


End file.
